Before the Sunrise
by boozyaunt
Summary: When a pair of Paranormal Investigators come into town and threaten Lilith, she and Zelda do something about it. [Zelith]


[A/N: This was written for my friend who plays Lorraine Warren, so that explains why she's written into this piece. BUT for those of you who're **ZELITH (Madam Spellman)** fans, this post is for you. It's sort of dark but it has some sweet moments.]

 **BEFORE THE SUNRISE.**

"NO! PLEASE!" came the painfully annoying cries of the woman in the chair Zelda Spellman was slowly circling around. She was more than ready to shut this woman up!

Lorraine Warren was her name. The notorious _Clairvoyent_. Apparently she and her husband thought investigating an area heavily populated by witches and warlocks who worshiped the same spirits and demons they worked to rid homes and towns of was a good idea.

How wrong they had been.

To say the witch was angry would've been an understatement.

She was livid.

She was boiling. Fuming, in fact.

How dare this woman — this _Clairvoyent_ — and her Demonologist husband make an appearance in _her_ town. They'd messed with Zelda's wife. Lorraine found out the truth as to who Lilith was, and she and her husband began to snoop.

One too many times of pushing Lilith - who was doing her best to remain incognito and quiet so the rest of Greendale wouldn't find out the truth behind the mask of Ms. Wardwell - and Zelda fought back for her lover. She brought Lilith with her, of course. Her demon deserved her revenge. These bitches were a power house - you didn't deal with one without the other.

Lorraine's fear-and-tear-filled eyes stared in horror across the room at her soon-to-be-dead husband being tortured by Lilith.

The Mother of all Demons.

The oldest woman in all of the world.

Yeah, that's right. They touched the wrong fucking demon.

The witch turned her attention to her wife's work, and she couldn't help but smirk at the sight. She did love watching a proper killing.

"Please!" cried Lorraine.

Zelda ignored and didn't say anything else for the time being. She was too preoccupied watching with the Clairvoyent the woman about to take the life of the man.

Lilith was in rare form. Her true self, really. All animalistic and absolutely no mercy.

"You've killed a countless number of my children," she spat. Ed's eyes widened indicating the nails around his neck dug in further. Lorraine was crying, pleading for the demon to show mercy. Zelda knew her wife was too far gone to show any of that.

"You tried to kill _me_ ," continued the demon, leaning in toward the man. She now had a death grip around his neck. His eyes were bulging further. It was apparent he was trying to move and breathe, but he couldn't. "I would commend your boldness, but you and I both know your outward boasting is all to hide what a tiny cock you have."

Her wife loved a good speech. Zelda was happy to listen and watch the scene play out. But it was obvious there wouldn't be much more to be said by the looks of Lilith's stance. "This will teach you not to mess with a bitch whose been on earth since the god of heaven created it." And with that, Zelda watched as Lilith ripped the mans throat from his neck. Blood oozed and sprayed about.

Lorraine cried a slew of inaudible words, reminding Zelda of the warm body she needed to tend to. A hand came up to rest on the woman's chest where her heart lay beneath flesh.

Zelda rest her chin on Lorraine's shoulder from behind. "You know that fear stabbing you in the chest?" questioned the witch in a low, dark tone.

Lorraine didn't answer, she merely moaned out in her obvious agony.

"That same fear is what I have when someone threatens my wife. And I never react well in fear." Zelda's hand slipped behind the woman now. Her fingers trailed down Lorraine's back, resting over the area where the heart lay on the other side.

"Please," the Clairvoyent pleaded through tears. "We have a daughter. She can't lose me too."

Zelda mocked the woman with a fake pout. "What a pity," she sang out in disgust. "The little girl growing up without her family. I would show sympathy, but I don't have any to give."

She paused again, leaning closer to the woman's ear. She replied in a low, dark whisper, "we have a child as well. Would you have shown mercy to her mother if the roles were reversed?"

Zelda looked up at her wife who was feasting on Ed's blood. Lorraine didn't say anything, she merely cried. Green eyes darkened, and she replied between gritted teeth, "I thought not."

Without another word, the witch dove in for the kill. Her hand shoved its way through the woman's back, grabbing her heart and ripping it out. Lorraine didn't have a chance to scream or cry or shout or beg anymore, for her life was taken the instant Zelda's hand ripped the organ out.

She held it in the palm of her hand.

Her chest heaved.

Her mind flooded with release, destroying all the fears she had before the couple's death.

Normally, she waited to feast on the organ until the very end. But not today. Not with this kill. No. This one was different. This one was because someone attempted to take the life of her lover.

Zelda instantly scarfed down the organ.

Blood splattered about.

There was nothing graceful in the way she devoured.

Her chest continued to heave as her eyes looked up toward Lilith who had made her way over to where she stood. The corpse of Ed was lying stiff in the background. Both of the women's faces were now stained with a crimson splatter.

The demon slid her arms around the witch.

Zelda instantly broke. Her body trembled.

The anger.

The fire.

The fear she'd felt for her wife was no more, but the overwhelming sensation of it all took over.

She could've lost her lover.

Never had she been so... _happy_ in all of her life. Never. And there was a chance she could've lost it all. There wasn't anything the witch wouldn't do to attempt to protect the other.

Tears spilled from her eyes. Lilith held her whilst she cried. She never cried except when she was by herself or in the arms of her wife.

"They're gone, my love," reassured the demon as she kissed Zelda's curls. "They didn't stand a chance. Don't you forget who I am."

"I haven't," answered the witch, drawing back to look the other in the eyes. "I just-"

"-I know," interrupted her wife, pecking her nose and wiping her crimson-stained cheeks of tears before licking the blood from her thumbs. "But they're gone, and we have a barbecue and a sunrise to attend. So unless you wish to be my next meal, I suggest we get a move on."

Zelda perked up at the other's final remark. She smirked. "I'd happily let you eat me anytime you like." She winked.

The other grinned. "Such a _filthy_ little witch, you are."

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

"That's what I thought," was her last remark before the two cleaned up and teleported themselves and the two corpses outside to the pit to begin their roasting and watch the sunrise.

* * *

"Marshmallow?" came the voice of Lilith from beside her, snapping Zelda out of her thoughts and back to the present moment where they now stood. Here on the hilltop. The sun slowly rising in the east. The chilling air all around them. The smoke from the bodies roasting over the roaring fire filling the air. "They're delicious."

Attention turned toward her lover. The fag she held between her lips was moved, and an exhale of smoke escaped. She would be cold if it weren't for the fire and cigarette. She stared down at the bag of marshmallows her lover held out in her free hand. "No. You know I find it absolutely repulsive to eat Mortal sweets."

Lilith shrugged. "More for me then." She put the bag of marshmallows down and stuck the stick in her hand with the marshmallow on the end closer to the fire. It wasn't until it was good and crisp the demon brought the stick upward and began munching on the snack.

Zelda watched the actions of the other. She rolled her eyes. Bloody hell... this demon. "You and your sweet tooth, I swear," she spoke before taking a drag of her fag.

Lilith smirked. "When one has lived as long as I have, my dear... one must find pleasures in the small things in life."

Through another exhale of the smoke, Zelda released and replied, "they'll rot your teeth."

"It's a good thing I'm married to a witch with magic to fix that. And there's always the option of changing meat-suits when this one starts wearing out."

"You better not!"

"What? You fancy this one?"

The witch looked down a moment, biting her lower lip to stifle a smirk.

Lilith shared a light nod and a grin. "That's a yes."

Zelda looked up at the other with playful eyes. "I... I've grown accustomed to this being the face of my wife... at least when we're in public places. You know I prefer the demon... and those skull eyes." She flashed her a wink.

Lilith grinned. "Filthy and sick is my little witch," said the demon.

"You love it," answered she, _("I do," replied Lilith.)_ as Zelda made her way over to the pit to poke and move the bodies as they cooked over the fire. "Right. Almost ready."

Zelda stood before the bodies, staring for a moment. She felt a sudden chill run down her spine as she stared and inwardly praised Satan her wife was safe.

Lilith broke the silence. "You know for someone whose cold and cruel to the outside world, you're quite protective over the ones you love."

"Haven't you learned by now, my dear? Family is everything." responded the witch, not yet looking the other's way. "Though I can't do much to protect you. You could've taken care of yourself, but I'd never allow someone to get away with doing anything to-" she stopped and her green eyes landed on the icy blue of her wife.

Lilith met her where she stood, and their foreheads touched and noses nuzzled.

Zelda's arms wrapped around the other and her eyes closed for a moment. She took in the wave of peace that came from standing here with her lover. "...Even if it does nothing. I'm always going to try and do whatever I can in my power to protect you."

Zelda felt Lilith smile against her cheek. "One of the many reasons I love you," she replied in a whisper that tickled the witch's skin.

"I love you too," Zelda answered, turning just a little and sliding an arm around the demon. She rest her head atop the other's.

They stood together before the fire. The bodies were almost finished. They would share in a hearty breakfast that morning. Oh yes, they would. They saved Lilith and killed a couple of Paranormal Investigators all before the sunrise. They earned it.

The smell was intoxicating. Zelda wanted nothing more than to devour the couple before they finished cooking. But she knew waiting would make them taste all the better. A low grumble came from her stomach, and she let out a chuckle and pat her belly. "I believe it's safe to say, I'm famished too."

Lilith snickered and lay her head on Zelda's shoulder. "You're lucky I love you, or I would've killed _you_ by now."

Zelda kissed the other's hair. "The luckiest witch," she breathed.

A pleasant sigh escaped her lungs. She watched the day break through the night as the sun began to rise. "The luckiest witch, indeed."


End file.
